In wireless service markets, wireless service providers receiving many new subscribers on a daily level, some more than one million per month. While in many markets, new wireless service subscribers are primarily for post-paid accounts, many markets are predominantly pre-paid accounts. At the same time, wireless subscribers increasingly desire greater flexibility from wireless service providers in setting up their accounts. In particular, wireless service subscribers often desire family accounts with flexiblity for managing subscriptions for their children.